No Baths!
by LoverOfWhiteWolves
Summary: Poor Amaterasu hates baths and will do anything just to stay out of them! Looks like waka's in for a rough day, not to mention, he always has to clean her up! Rated T for one curse word, nudity, and one flustered Prophet. For you AmmyxWaka fanz.


_Hi peoples, here's another funny story for all you awesome people, i noticed you guys liked the **'Amaterasu's lucky night' **story and i did promise to make another if you reviewed! and you did and i keep me promises so here you go XD thank you so much for the reviews and if you guys want more funnies just let me know._

* * *

**No Baths!**

**"Amaterasu! Get back here!"** I hollered as the white wolf dashed through the doors of my home, tracking her paw prints all over the floors.

**"You're making a mess!"** I busted in after her with a tan towel slugged over my shoulder. **"It's bath time now!"**

The goddess somehow managed to hop up on the kitchen counter, knocking over a few glasses in the process.

She gave me a wolfish grin "No baths!" she yapped childishly, wagging her tail.

I glared at her, spreading my arms as I tried to block her from escape. She bent down and leaped over my head as I darted towards her. My jaw dropped as she landed on the dinner table with a skid. Amaterasu's once stainless white paws that had been caked in chunks of wet mud. Mud splattered everywhere around her.

**"Ma Cherie, we eat there!"** she shrugged her wolf shoulders.

I gave another attempt at catching her but failed as she fell backwards onto the floor, ramming her way through the chairs and between my legs.

Quickly flipping around, I just missed her by a millisecond as she flow past.

**"Woman, you are 200 years old, you can't keep doing this to _moi!"_**

"Hehe Watch me." She giggled.

**"AMATERASU!"** I raced after her again but she was too fast for me, I had to think of something before she trashed the whole house.

I took a sharp left to the dog treat jars on the counter.

**"Oh _ma cherie_ lookie lookie what I have."** I whistled. '_This always works._' Just as planed her head peaked around the wall.

The goddess barked, gazing at the bone shaped treat dangling between my fingers. Her eyes went wide and I could see her tongue flop out, then her gaze shifted to me.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm falling for that again." She turned her mussel the other direction, I frowned.

I throw the treat down in front of me. **"You know you want it, come on just take a bite I won't look."**

She gasped "You liar! No fair our teasing meeeeee!"

I raised my empty hands- acting offended **"_Moi_- A liar? _Non, non."_**

I could feel her eyes studying me. "Huuuu! You used your frenchness, you must be lying!"

'_Frenchness?'_ I laughed in my head.

**"I promise you, c_herie."_** I smiled; I also crossed my fingers so the promise didn't count.

"Hmmmmm. Cross your heart!" she yipped. I sighed and did as told.

"Hmmmm…. Okay!" I heard her paws skip on the wood.

I waited just for the perfect moment to leap at her, and I launched at the goddess. Unexpectedly she moved out of the way as I tripped and busted my ass with a thud.

She was crying with laughter, wiggling on the ground for air as I practically got the wind knocked out of me. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, she couldn't stop laughing. That's when I found the opportunity to strike. My arms stuck out and gripped her stomach and I slung her over my shoulder.

She gasped, and tried to struggle free; wiggling and squirming but I refused to let her go.

"Eh Nooo! Victim to the doggy bone once againnn!" she growled as I took my share in having the last laugh.

I marched to the bathroom, the tub already filled with warm water.

"You broke your promise, promise breaker!" she yapped

**_"Non_ I didn't, I crossed my fingers."** I simply stated, while grabbing the sponge. I set her gently down in the tub. Amaterasu dramatically sucked in air, her eyes wide.

**"Oh stop it. You're not ganna die."** I huffed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She started to shiver, and looked at me with sober eyes.

**"Stop faking. The waters warm just for you."** I began to scrub her back with soap.

"It's still uncomfortable! And you're a ma-"She abruptly stopped talking and I looked up at her.

She had this big smug smile plastered on her face, the next thing I didn't expect was a blinding light striking my eyes and then there she was again but as a human and-

_**"VOUS ETES NU!"**_ I squawked, shielding my face as my nose bled. I fell backwards twitching.

_"Thank you Waka, but I think I can bathe myself,"_ She pulled the curtain around, blocking my view. _"Unless you still want to bathe a woman, perv."_ She giggled.

* * *

_lol poor Ammy for baths and poor Waka for well you get it XD Did you like, hate, love, laugh, cryed? let me knows. heh it looks like ammy got the last laugh, YOU GO GIRL!_

**Translation**

**Ma cherie = My darling**

**Moi = me**

**Non = No**

**VOUS ETES NI! = YOU'ER NAKED!**

_there you go if you didn't know what on eath the french prophet was saying ;3._


End file.
